


Happiness Out of Heartbreak

by KailynnYukari21



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, biting kink, dp, slight daddy kink, two at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnYukari21/pseuds/KailynnYukari21
Summary: For an anonymous request: Enzo/OC/Cass smut!Sorry this got kind of long. There’s very minor daddy kink and much threesome involved. No m/m action.Also, this in no way is based off my feelings for Cass/Carmella. I find them to be an adorable couple!





	

The instant Cass threw his things into the trunk of the SUV and slammed the hatch hard enough to shake the vehicle, I knew something was wrong.  
Enzo did too, if the look on his face was any indication. I shot him a confused face and he shrugged, looking just as confused.  
Cass shut the door once he was inside with just as much strength.  
“Hey big man, somethin' up?” Enzo asked bluntly, “You're actin' a little pissed.”  
“Great observation 'Zo,” Cass retorted, buckling his belt.  
When he looked up and our eyes met in the rear view mirror I got a good look at how red and puffy his eyes were.  
“Cass?” I questioned.  
He simply shook his head and started the SUV without another word.   
We drove in complete silence for the next two hours, with the occasional attempt at conversation from Enzo that fell flat each time, and I couldn't help but try to piece the puzzle together inside of my head.  
Colin was usually such a calm mannered guy, but he looked ready to fall to pieces at the moment. I couldn't resist leaning forward and squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
Once again our eyes met but this time I could see the tears forming.  
“Wanna talk when we get settled in?” I offered.  
He looked as if he was going to hesitate but finally he nodded once.  
“Yeah, yeah. I'll tell ya both once we're set up,” he muttered, flicking on his blinker.  
Thankfully we were only a few miles away from the hotel destination so I'd soon be able to find out what was going on. He was really worrying me. I only hoped no one had gotten hurt, or worse.   
…  
With the TV playing in the background and two beers finished for the guys, I crawled over to Cass's bed and sat cross legged by his side.  
“So?” I asked curiously.  
His adam's apple bobbed as he appeared to swallow hard and cringe. Enzo came and copied my motions but by my feet instead.  
“What's going on, brother? Ya know ya can tell us anything,” Enzo reassured him in the silence.  
Cass ran a big hand down his face and sighed, dropping his head back as he groaned.  
“I know that. It's just- It's hard to get the words out, ya know? So, I told you guys a while back, Mella wanted a bit of a break since we couldn't be together as much.”  
My stomach dropped as he started, instantly knowing what the problem was.   
“Shit man,” Enzo whispered.  
I grabbed one of Colin's big hands in both of mine and rubbed his knuckles softly as he started speaking again. He flashed me a sad smile in thanks.  
“She called me while you guys were loading up. She said she can't handle the distance and she's moved on-”  
His voice cracked and instinctively I pushed against his arm in a sort-of cuddle. It made my heart ache more because I could clearly hear how his breath shook and each sniffle as it came.   
“That's some bullshit, Cass.”  
“You're tellin' me. Fuck, right before she wanted this fuckin' break I'd planned on proposin' 'Zo. I have the ring at home and everything. I thought- I was stupid, man,” Cass sighed sadly.  
“No, you weren't. She's the stupid one, Colin. She lost you over something ridiculous.”  
He grunted in apparent agreement but stayed silent.  
“How can we help? Wanna go to the bar and drown your sorrows or-”  
“Enzo, no. That's not going to help anything,” I cut him off.  
Enzo shot me an eye roll but smirked.  
“We can wait til shorty falls asleep and sneak out, maybe hit up some ladies.”  
Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and glare at him.  
“You better not. You catch a fucking disease and you aren't getting any more of this,” I snapped, “Save that shit for when we're not rooming.”  
“Look 'Zo, I appreciate it but I'm not feeling up to it. I'd rather just chill here, watch some shitty movies with you two, and get a good nights sleep,” Cass said thankfully.  
I nodded in agreement and finally sat up off his arm, just to be shocked when he pulled me under it and fully into his side in a hug. Quickly I hugged him back.   
Enzo lifted an eyebrow but spun around and snatched up the remote, browsing the options on the menu.  
“What we got here? Some adult films?”  
“Zo!” I groaned, grinning despite myself.  
He lifted his brows up and down as he tossed me a sly grin.  
“What, kitten, too conservative to watch some porn with the boys?”  
“You kidding me? Who introduced you to that one kink you're now into?” I shot back.  
To my amusement his face went scarlet to his ears.  
“Really? You watch that kind of stuff?” Cass asked with a rumbling laugh.  
I sat up and said bluntly, “'I'm a woman with needs just the same as any man.”  
Enzo finally put on some old comedy movie before making his way up the bed, nudging me over until he had room to lay behind me.  
“This bed isn't made to fit three full grown people, much less a giant, a midget, and a woman,” I commented in annoyance as he shoved me more against Cass.  
Happily that got a big rumble of laughter from the big man while the shorter man simply slapped my hip.  
“You're shorter than me so I don't wanna hear it,” he grumbled.  
Somewhere during the movie I managed to fall asleep, warm and comfortable between the two. It felt safe.   
When I started to wake, it was due to their voices conversing overhead.  
“I wouldn't worry about it. You're a stud. You're gonna be fine, man. Plus we're still young. Why do you think I ain't in any kind of rush to settle down?”  
“Because you ain't been in a serious relationship for years now?” Cass retorted.  
“Eh, whatever. Don't stress about it. Take some time to yourself and I bet you'll be getting' swarmed in no time.”  
It was so sweet how Enzo was helping soothe his best friend's fears. They really acted like brothers.  
“So I never asked but what's up with you and chickadee anyway?” Cass asked.  
I felt my heart jump at the sudden shift in conversation and tried my hardest to stave off the blush on my cheeks.  
“What do you mean? The sex or-”  
“You two screw but you talk about goin' out and screwin' other girls in front of her? You got a death wish?” Cass retorted.  
Enzo laughed and suddenly his hand began rubbing my thigh.  
“Nah, she's not like that. Hell, she's probably more even tempered than you man, ya know that. What we got goin' on, it's strange but it works. Like a friends with benefits, not that I really have the time to go huntin' down other chicks right now anyway. I dunno. I just joke for shits and giggles. I don't think I'd actually be able to go out and hook up with another chick with her sittin' back here waitin' on me to get back. If we were in separate places more often maybe...”  
“You really care about her though, don't you?”  
Enzo snorted and another hand came to play with my hair.  
“Course I do. What kind of person would I be if I didn't? The three of us are like family, man.”  
There was a pause before they both started laughing, Cass stammering out words between laughs.  
“That's one fucked up family!”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know what I mean,” Enzo retorted in a chuckle.   
For a while it went silent other than the TV and I began to drift off again but then Cass spoke up.  
“I'm just lost.”  
“I know, brother. It's gonna be a hard road, but you'll make it through,” Enzo assured him, “Ya got the two of us by your side.”  
.  
Three weeks out from his break up and Cass seemed to be getting back to his normal, jovial self. In fact he seemed almost happier, as if the weight of questioning had put so much stress on him and it was now lifted.   
True to their conversation, Enzo and I had been closer to him than ever; listening to him drunkenly ramble on about Carmella, holding him when he needed it, distracting him with funny clips and quotes when he was drawing too into himself. It had also become the norm to share a bed between the three of us. Despite having two king beds, I usually ended up smashed between the two.   
It was wonderful to feel so happy and safe, but it'd also put a damper on any time alone for Enzo and I. Of course it was worth it but when Cass said he was going out to the club with the Tyler, Fandango, and the Uso's, I couldn't help getting a little excited when Enzo declined his invite to join.   
I didn't realize how much I needed the sexual release until my back was on the bed and Enzo was over me, our mouths battling as our hands fought to tear off clothes. When my shirt went flying and my bra dropped to the floor, he gave out a moan that sent lust straight through me.  
“Missed these babies so much,” Enzo groaned, dipping down and promptly sucking on my nipple.  
“Fuck 'Zo,” I hissed.  
Digging my fingers into his fluffy hair, I pulled him closer and thrust my chest up to his face. He growled in response and sunk his teeth into my sensitive flesh just how I liked, stealing my breath away.  
“I need you, now,” I demanded.  
“Let me at least get ya ready kitten,” he panted as he popped up.   
I nodded then pulled him into a hungry kiss as he got my pants and panties off. With practiced perfection his fingers found my entrance and shoved in. Burning heat seared through my core and I bit at his lip with a whimper.   
“You're so fuckin' wet baby. Been too long,” he grunted.  
“Way too long. Just fuck me 'Zo,” I moaned as he thrust his fingers in deeper.  
“You sure?” he asked huskily, “It might hurt.”  
“Don't care.”  
I tore at his shirt and let it fall away before quickly working his shorts off, moaning a thanks to the heavens when his cock bobbed out.   
Deep red and beading precum, it was perfect as ever and I couldn't wait to have him in me again.   
“Spread those legs for daddy,” he commanded as he climbed completely onto the bed.  
Fuck he knew what that did to me. Shivering, I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched him pump his dick a few times before settling between my legs.   
“You want it that bad?” he asked, sliding his head along my slit with a devious smirk.  
“Fuck yes.”  
“How bad? Tell me. I wanna hear your desperation kitten,” he sighed.  
It was hard to think beyond 'fuck me please' as he teased my clit with his cockhead but I sputtered out a few broken begs and whines before he finally shoved in.  
“Oh holy fucking god Enzo!”  
Feeling him slide in deep and fast on the first thrust made my brain go fuzzy and my body feel like it would explode.  
Without any warning he drew out and slammed back in, setting a punishing pace that I could feel from head to toe.  
“Damn I missed this too. You, moanin' so fuckin' pretty for me, squeezin' me so tight.”  
“I-”  
“Whoa, fuck! Sorry guys, I- I forgot-”  
A squeal left my mouth as Enzo cursed and jerked the blankets up around us and moved so I could see Colin at the doorway, hand over his eyes.  
“I didn't see anything other than 'Zo's ass. I promise.”  
“Give me a fuckin' heart attack man! What are you doin' in here?” Enzo panted, eyes wide in shock.  
“I forgot my wallet. Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt... I'll be right out, swear.”  
He attempted to walk across the room without looking but ended up slamming right into a dresser, earning cringes from Enzo and I, and finally I told him to use his eyes.  
“Ain't nothin' you ain't seen before really. Showin' just about as much as her ring gear does,” Enzo said, sending me a teasing wink.  
“Jerk,” I muttered, punching his arm.  
I felt prideful as he winced a bit, then looked over at Cass. His entire face was bright red as he avoided looking in our direction, heading to the bed we'd planned to sleep in and grabbing his bag off the ground.  
I couldn't help but notice the slight bulge in his jeans as he leaned over and dug through the bag.  
Lifting my eyebrows, I gave Enzo a questioning look before looking back to the bigger man.  
Maybe it was because I was horny, or maybe it was because I was beginning to feel something more than friendship for him, but the thought of Cass getting excited in the slightest over this made me shiver.   
“You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?” Enzo asked lowly, leaning until his lips were by my ear, “You wantin' to send out an invite?”  
“I-If you think it's okay,” I replied softly.  
He simply chuckled and rolled his hips into mine, making me cry out and claw at his back.  
The look on Cass' face was one of pure shock and mortification as his eyes darted in our direction.  
“I'm almost done,” he rushed.  
“We're not. Just got started really,” Enzo replied lazily, giving another thrust that made my eyes roll, “Too bad you got other shit to do or you could help me with shorty here.”  
I almost found the resolve to smack him but he started picking up the pace again.  
“She won't say it but you know I'm honest through and through with ya, man. She wants ya too.”  
“Fuck, 'Zo, that ain't funny,” Cass groaned.  
Despite his words, he hesitated at the end of his bed, eyes flickering between us and the wall.   
“Ain't that right kitten? You want Cass to stay?”  
He gave another devastating thrust and my yes came out in a whorish moan. Enzo groaned lowly before giving a chuckle.  
“Hear that? You got a free invite here, buddy. I know it's been a while, but maybe this is just what you need.”  
“I- I dunno man. Wouldn't it be weird?” Cass sighed.  
Once he sat on the bed opposite from us, I knew he'd already given in.  
“Not weird at all,” I assured him.  
He looked as if he was about to speak but then closed his mouth again.   
“You're sure?” he finally asked.  
“Dead,” Enzo quipped, “Here, get on top, baby.”  
I gave the shorter man a shocked look when he flipped over but quickly topped him. It was rare that he gave up being on top without a fight, not that I minded. Enzo being dominant was just another thing that added to his sexiness.   
“Show him how good you ride, baby,” he commanded.  
A smack on my ass cheeks stung just right and I gave in instantly, rocking my hips on his slowly.  
“Shit, yeah, I gotta let ya top more,” Enzo hissed, nails digging into my thighs.  
I had to chuckle at that, giving an extra squeeze with my pussy to tease him.  
“You really do.”  
“Ey, ya know ya love it when I fuck ya til ya cry,” he moaned back.  
Licking my lips, I looked over at Cass who'd become strangely quiet and sent him a wink.  
“Why don't you come sit over here at least?” I offered.  
Surprisingly he did just that, but instead of just sitting and watching like I'd expected, he snagged my hair and slammed his mouth on mine.   
God it felt good, how he quickly asserted dominance over the kiss.  
Enzo bucked up and tore a cry of pleasure from my throat as he hit that sweet spot. My fingers curled against his chest in need as I started bouncing on his cock.   
One of Cass' large hands came around my neck and held me in place as he started kissing down my face.   
“Shit man, whatever your doin', keep doin' it,” Enzo moaned hoarsely, “Got her tighter 'n hell.”  
His beard tickled my skin lightly as he bit down my neck, dodging his own hand, and I shivered slightly in anticipation until I felt his teeth graze my shoulder.   
“Bite, please,” I gasped, bringing one hand up to tangle in his hair.   
In perfect timing, Enzo's thumb brushed my clit as Cass' teeth sunk into my flesh, earning a hair raising wail from my chest. Enzo made a matching noise as his other hand clamped down hard on my hip and he sped up his thumb. I could feel my body quaking as sensations melded into pure bliss in my core, sending my closer and closer to the edge.   
“Ya gonna come, kitten? Do it. Show him how fuckin' beautiful ya are when ya come.”  
Cass sucked on my skin once more before his lips jumped to my ear, making me shudder at the feeling of his breath panting against my lobe.  
“Come for 'Zo, sweetheart,” he commanded.  
I could only manage a weak nod before I let the unyielding pleasure consume me, giving in with a cry of Enzo's name.   
Cass' forehead pressed against my temple as I heard him groan and Enzo made a similar noise below. It only fueled the lust still running rampant through my veins.   
With shaking hands, I spun and tore at Cass' shirt, pulling him into a violent kiss and working at the fabric.   
He chuckled and pulled back slightly, saying, “I'll get it babe.”  
“Pants too,” I added as he flung his shirt back.  
Eyes widening in surprise, he lifted an eyebrow and gave a loud laugh but slid off the bed and worked on his belt.  
I turned back and fell over Enzo, kissing him just as hard as I tugged lightly at his beard. His hands slid up my back and raked back down, earning a pained moan.   
“Ya ready for this, kitten?” he asked lowly, pulling my hips back into rhythm with his, “How ya wanna do it?”   
“Up to you guys,” I replied, “Wouldn't mind you both in me but I know it might be weird s-”  
“Fuck yeah, sounds good,” he cut in.  
I nodded, gave him another kiss, then raised to find Cass standing there palming his dick through his shorts.   
For a minute, I let my eyes take him in disbelief and questioned the ability to take them both.  
“Get up, baby,” Enzo said, tapping my thigh, “I get back.”  
With a blush and an eye roll, I slid off his lap and he popped up with a grin.   
“Been too long since I got a piece of your sweet ass. Ya think I'd pass it up?”  
“So were doing this all together then?” Cass asked.  
“Is that okay?” I replied, curious as to if he would disagree.  
“Perfectly. Just wanted to make sure we're on the same page here,” he replied.  
I scooted back as he climbed on the bed, backing up into Enzo who wrapped me up and started rutting against my bottom.  
“Eager are we?” I teased.  
He gave a low growl in response and buried his face against my neck, mumbling, “You fuckin' know it.”  
Cass leaned back on the bed and I let my eyes look him over again, noticing with a low gasp that he took of his boxers. Completely nude Cass was something to behold, and he apparently knew it by the grin on his face. Long, lean, and inviting, I wanted to just jump him and ravage him, but it would likely be more the other way.   
“Come here,” he ordered.  
Enzo released me and I crawled over the bigger man, shivering with excitement as I settled on his waist and felt his cock pressing against my pussy. He jerked me down into a rough kiss and his hands started exploring. One hand cupped and squeezed a breast while the other copied the motions on my ass while our tongues and teeth battled.   
“Fuck, and I thought you were small next to me,” Enzo muttered from behind, making both Cass and I snicker into the kiss.   
A whimper escaped my mouth next when Cass pinched my nipple and slapped my ass, making me rock against his cock deliciously.   
Fuck. I wanted him in me, now. Lifting, I reached between our bodies and grabbed his length, slowly stroking.  
“Shit,” he gasped, growing even stiffer in my palm, “It's been too damn long since I felt more than my hand.”  
Lifting an eyebrow, I smirked and offered, “Well, you wanna feel my mouth first then?”  
“Fuck no, sit on my dick, babe.”  
Biting my lip to hold back a moan at his commanding tone, I lifted more and shifted until his head rested against my entrance. 'Zo was big, no doubt about that, but Cass had a slight advantage and I felt it thoroughly as I sank down on his cock.  
Exclamations of curses spewed from both of us. Cass' fingers bruised my hips as I squeezed his forearm and scratched his stomach.  
“Don't think I've ever heard ya this silent. Now I know how to shut ya up,” Enzo laughed quietly as he came up behind me.  
“S-Shut up 'Zo, you dick,” I shot back breathlessly.  
“Mm, and here I was gonna help ya out,” he breathed into my ear.  
I almost questioned him until I felt his fingers slip down and start stroking my clit. Involuntarily I shot back and rocked down against Cass.   
“Fuck,” Cass growled, “Stop that 'Zo. Gimme a minute.”  
The smaller man laughed but his head retreated, resting instead on my hip as his lips started kissing my neck. Releasing Cass arm, I grabbed Enzo's hair and tilted my head so our mouths could meet. I nipped at his lip but let go with a guttural moan as Cass pulled on my hips. Using them both for leverage, I started rocking gently, growing accustomed to the size change gradually.  
Like Enzo, I hadn't had sex with anyone else in quite some time so it felt incredibly different, but not in a bad way.   
The bed moved and Enzo drew away, muttering something about lube.  
“You feel amazing,” Cass grunted, reaching up and pulling me down over him once more.   
Smacking our lips together, I moaned, “You do too.”  
I heard the click of a cap somewhere in the background before the bed dipped again, signaling Enzo was back up.   
Hands groped my ass as Cass shifted his legs and suddenly he held me still as he started thrusting up. My eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling of how deep he went.   
“C-Cass, oh god!” I cried, digging my nails into his skin to hold on to my sanity.   
Out of nowhere I felt Enzo's finger gently pressing against my puckered hole and it sent shivers all down my body.   
“I'm gonna get ya ready, kitten,” he said softly.  
I made a noise of understanding before at biting Cass' jaw, letting my tongue lather the red spot after. He moaned and squeezed my ass harder, slowing his thrusts.   
The pressure from Enzo's finger grew steadily and I tried to relax, glad that he'd thought of the lube.   
“You're doing good, baby. First one down. Two more then we get to the real fun,” Enzo cooed.  
“Nyah, ca-can't wait,” I moaned back.  
Cass pulled me into another kiss, softer this time, and I quietly thanked him. It was distracting from the discomfort and also soothing.   
A gasp passed between our mouths as Enzo slid his second finger in and I felt him start scissoring them.   
Without thinking, I pushed back and let out a low moan. Cass cursed and slid his hold to my hip, keeping me still.  
It was probably weird, how the slight pain of being stretched felt good, but I couldn't help it.   
“One more.”  
“Fuck, baby, just hurry,” I whined.   
“I ain't gonna chance hurtin' ya, so just be patient,” he retorted huffily, then added, “That's why I call her kitten, ya know. Because she's so fucking impatient in having things her way.”  
I could hear the teasing behind his words and thus took them with a grain of salt. Cass chuckled and agreed.  
“Don't be jerks,” I retorted sharply.  
Instead of replying verbally, Enzo pushed his third finger in, laughing when I went limp against Cass and moaned eagerly.  
“And just like a cat, she'll purr real pretty for ya when ya touch her right.”  
He started talking some more but I couldn't pay attention, too lost in how good it felt. Sure, probably wasn't as good as it was for men, but there was still something about it that felt amazing.  
I protested when he drew his fingers out but stopped when I felt his cock take place.  
“Ask me real good, kitten.”   
“Not this again,” I whined, “Please fuck me, 'Zo. I need you both.”  
With a husky groan, he slid in easily. My body screamed in delight and I fought to keep from exploding on the spot. I felt over full.   
“Oh fuckin' hell, baby. I forgot how god damn tight your ass is,” he moaned.  
Cass' moans joined mine when Enzo started a gentle pace, rocking our bodies together. They shifted and it caused both of them to push in deeper, earning a whorish moan from my mouth.   
“More, don't go slow,” I urged, “Fuck me.”  
“Your wish is our command,” Enzo growled.   
Cass quickly joined Enzo in pace and it suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, submerged in bliss beyond my wildest dreams. They worked together in perfect tandem, neither one overthrowing the other, frying my brain of completely coherent thoughts except needing more.  
Bracing myself with Cass' chest, I started bouncing back against them.  
“Fuckin' ey, kitten. Gonna kill me,” Enzo huffed.  
“Tell me 'bout it,” Cass moaned in agreement.  
I couldn't help but grin for a moment; they quickly tore that away when the bigger man pulled me into a demanding kiss and Enzo slid his hand under my belly and down to my clit again.   
Breaking the kiss, I gave a frantic squeal and clawed at Cass.   
“Oh fuck. Oh my god. Fu- Zo, Cass. P-Please, I- So close, I-”  
“Shit, me too,” Cass grunted, “Where sh-”  
“I'm on birth control,” I gasped quickly, meeting his gaze.  
He moaned and dug his short nails into my hips as both men picked up pace. I tried to hold back, wanted it to be as close to one another's orgasm as possible, but then Cass cursed my name and buried his cock as deep as possible in my core.   
“Zo, close?” I whimpered.  
“Yeah, let go, baby. Daddy's right behind ya,” he growled.  
With a relieved cry, I gave in to the feeling of his finger strumming my clit and the warmth of Cass' come in my pussy. My brain ceased to function as I collapsed in spasms against Cass, Enzo emptying into my ass before unleashing a hoarse growl.  
He collapsed onto the bed next to Cass and I mustered up the strength to turn my head to look at him.  
A lazy smile crossed my lips as he grinned.  
“That was so fuckin' hot,” he muttered.  
“I'll say,” Cass laughed.  
“You know, this can happen more often, til one of you charming boys finds yourself a girl,” I offered teasingly, “Gotta keep your game up and practice.”  
Cass chuckled but said, “I can't say it sounds like a bad idea.”  
Enzo turned and lifted, suddenly pushing in and kissing me rather softly.  
“Sure, but ya might end up stuck with me forever cause I don't think I'm gonna be findin' me a girl anytime soon, other than you shorty,” he mumbled.  
Cheeks blazing, I kissed him back once before turning and kissing Cass' chest. Fingers ran through my hair gently before he sighed.  
“Yeah, you're stuck with us both for a while I think,” Cass added, earning a smirk from myself.  
“Won't complain about that!”


End file.
